


Conclave

by Thymelady



Category: Damien (TV), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: A Witness meets the Antichrist, Biblical References, Crane's PoV, Drabble, Gen, Makes references to Abbie Mills, Sort of Ichabbie, Unexpected development, a sort of temptation, the number was 666 and I got a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymelady/pseuds/Thymelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lone Witness hunts down Antichrist. Antichrist has seen him coming. A drabble about destiny and that the deal is very rough, no matter if you're with the good side or the bad side.</p><p>Post season 3 of <i>Sleepy Hollow</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conclave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sincin49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincin49/gifts).



> For Sleepymr, who replied to my post about 666 followers and wanted a crossover fic between the shows _Sleepy Hollow_ and _Damien_ , where Ichabod Crane meets Damien Thorn.

The man was covered in blood, but regarded Crane calmly. It reminded Crane of how he had killed the evil spirit at Frederick's Manor. How he too had looked like the devil himself.

"You!" he said. "You are Antichrist."

"Witness," said the other man. He was the same age as Crane himself. Spoke in a British accent. White. His name was Damien Thorn, but Ichabod Crane knew from his dreams that the man was in fact The Beast, 666, Antichrist. Crane had finally hunted him down.

"I have dreamt of you, Ichabod Crane. I have seen your hunt for me. The lone Witness. Didn't there use to be two of you?"

"You must stop," Crane demanded, meaning both what Antichrist did and what he had just said.

"Will you stop?" Antichrist asked. "Stop missing her? Stop fighting all the same, in the hope of being killed and reunited with her?"

Crane was silent. 

"Weren't we both destined to do this?" Antichrist asked again.

"You cannot keep this up," Crane said calmly. 

"Can you?" Antichrist smiled slightly, seeing through Crane's attempt to reason with him. 

The silence stretched between them. 

"So what would you do, Ichabod Crane? What would you do to stop me? Would you trade places with me?"

Crane raised his finger at Antichrist, ready to shout at him.

"Think about it," Antichrist cut in before he had a chance.

"What could YOU do, if you were Antichrist, Ichabod Crane?" 

Ichabod's hand lowered. 

"What _would_ you do, Ichabod Crane?"


End file.
